


Harana

by meikeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikeiji/pseuds/meikeiji
Summary: Uso pa ba ng harana? Marahil ikaw ay nagtataka. Sino ba ‘tong mukhang gago? Nagkandarapa sa pagkanta, at nasisintunado sa kaba.“Kapag yan hindi mo pa sinagot, aagawin ko yan sa’yo.” Banta ni Osamu sa kakambal.“Asa ka naming magugustuhan ka ni Omi. Pangit pangit mo eh.” Banat naman ni Atsumu pabalik.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	Harana

Alas sais ng hapon, habang naghahanda ng hapunan kasama ang kakambal na si Osamu sa kanilang kusina, nagulat na lamang si Atsumu ng makarinig ng parang nagkukumpulang mga tao sa labas ng kanilang kabahayan. 

“Samu,” tawag nito sa kasama. 

“Parang ang ingay naman sa labas, weird lang kasi imposible naman na hindi pa naghahapunan yung kampon ni Aling Susan dyan, alam ko tapos na meeting nila for today eh. Ano yon may overtime ang chismis?” 

“Tuleg, andami mong napapansin. Mas mabuti pa tignan mo iyang sinaing mo, ‘pag yan ay sunog ingungudngod ko yan sa pagmumukha mo.” Bulyaw naman ng kanyang kakambal. 

Pagkatapos banggitin ni Osamu ang tungkol sa sinaing, ibabalik na sana niya ang kanyang pansin ditto, ngunit agaran ding napukaw ng kanyang atensyon ang speaker na tumunog sa labas ng bahay nila. 

“Hey, umm, Atsumu.” Bungad ng boses na kilalang kilala ni Atsu, walang iba kung hindi si Kiyoomi, ang manliligaw nya. Bago pa makalabas si Atsumu para siguraduhin at tignan kung ano ang ginagawa rito ng lalaki, tinawag na agad sya ng kanyang mga magulang. 

“Atsu, anak, halika rito! Bilis!” sigaw ng kanyang ina. “Anak, bilisan mo at mas maganda ang view kung ditto ka sa itaas.” Dagdag pa ng kanyang ama.

Walang ibang nagawa si Atsumu kung hindi ang sumunod sa kanyang mga magulang na pumunta sa terrace, sa kadahilanang mas maganda raw ang view doon? Hindi man niya maintindihan pero sige gora lang. 

Pagkarating niya sa kanilang terrace ay bumungad sa kanya ang mukha ng kanyang ina, tila ba nanalo sa lotto. Parang ngipin na tinubuan ng mukha, wagas kung maka-ngiti ah. 

“Ano po ba ‘yon ma? Si Omi po ba iyong nasa baba? Anong gina—“ naputol ni Atsumu ang kanyang sasabihin at hindi makapaniwala sa nadatnan. 

“Okay, all set na ah. Oh Kiyoomi, moral support mo lang kami dito ah.” Sigaw ng kaibigan ni Kiyoomi na si Tetsurou.

“Go Paps! Para sa pag-ibig, wohoo!” dagdag pa ng isa pa nilang kasama na si Koutarou, nobyo ni Tetsu. 

Hindi pa natapos ang bulyawan at naki-sali pa ang pinsan ni Kiyoomi na si Motoya, “Go insan, ayusin ang gitara ah. Hindi kita pinalaking tanga, go go go! Kaya mo na yan.”

Napa-iling nalang si Kiyoomi sa mga inasal ng kanyang kaibigan at pinsan. Kinakabahan sya, dumagdag pa ang mga paru-parong bigla na lamang nagpugad sa kanyang sikmura noong nakita niyang nasa terrace na si Atsumu ng kanilang bahay. Wala naman sa memorya niya na naka-lunok sya ng mga paru-paro, bakit may iilang nananahan dito. Isinawalang bahala na muna niya ang mga paru-paro at pinakalma ang sarili. 

'Kalma, Kiyo. Si Atsumu lang yan, tutugtog at kakanta ka lang. Tapos non, edi tapos na.  
'

Pagkatapos pakalmahin ang sarili at bumulong ng mahihinang dasal, nag-umpisa na siyang kalabitin ang gitara. 

Uso pa ba ng harana? Marahil ikaw ay nagtataka. Sino ba ‘tong mukhang gago? Nagkandarapa sa pagkanta, at nasisintunado sa kaba. 

Ng magsimula si Kiyoomi na kumanta hindi na lubos mapakali si Atsumu, aaminin niya. Kinikilig sya. Sino ba naman kasi ang hindi kikiligin kung may mang-haharana sa’yo, dagdag mo pa na ito ay ang nag-iisang Sakusa Kiyoomi. Hindi kapani-paniwala. Hindi makapaniwala si Atsumu, ang alam niya ay ang mga ganitong bagay ay nakikita na lamang niya sa mga teleserye sa telebisyon o hindi naman kaya ay nababasa lamang niya sa mga libro. Kailan pa naging teleserye o libro ang buhay nya? Baka panaginip lang ito. Kung oo, ayaw na niyang magising.

Mayro’n pang dalang mga oras, suot nama’y maong na kupas. At nariyan pa ang barkada, naka-porma, naka-barong. 

Saka lamang napansin ni Atsumu na naka-barong pa nga sila Kiyoomi at ang mga kaibigan nito.

Sa awiting daig pa ang minus-one at sing-along. 

Mahinang sinabayan ni Atsumu ang pagkanta ni Kiyoomi sa korus ng kanta. 

Puno ang langit ng bituin, at kay lamig pa ng hangin. Sa’yong tingin ako’y nababaliw, giliw. At sa awitin kong ito, sana’y maibigan mo. Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko, sa isang munting harana. Para sa’yo. 

“Kapag yan hindi mo pa sinagot, aagawin ko yan sa’yo.” Banta ni Osamu sa kakambal. 

“Asa ka naming magugustuhan ka ni Omi. Pangit pangit mo eh.” Banat naman ni Atsumu pabalik.

“Baka nakalimutan mong parehas tayo ng mukha?” “Parehas man o hindi, pangit ka pa din. Nasa nagdadala na yan Samu.” “Lul.” “Nye, nye, nye.” 

‘Di ba’t parang isang sine? Isang pelikulang romantiko. ‘Di ba’t ikaw ang bidang artista, at ako ang ‘yong leading man. Sa istoryang nagwawakas, sa pag-ibig na wagas.

Pagdating sa korus ay may iba ng nanonood ang naki-sabay sa pag-kanta ni Kiyoomi.

Puno ang langit ng bituin, at kay lamig pa ng hangin. Sa’yong tingin ako’y nababaliw, giliw. At sa awitin kong ito, sana’y maibigan mo. Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko, sa isang munting harana. Para sa’yo. 

Natapos ang pag-kanta ni Kiyoomi na puno ng palakpakan at ang iba pa nga ay humanga sa kanya dahil bihira na lamang ang mang-haharana sa panahon ngayon. Napuno rin ng hiyawan ng tropa ni Kiyoomi ang tapat ng bahay nila Atsumu, si Motoya ay nangi-ngiyak-ngiyak pa nga. Masyado daw syang proud sa pinsan nya at malaki na ito. Halos i-kwento na nito ang buong buhay ni Kiyoomi sa mga kasama nilang nanonood. 

“Naalala ko noong limang taong gulang pa yata si Kiyo noon, nagpapaturo na siya kay tito kung paano mag-gitara. Tapos sabi ni tito,” tumigil si Motoya upang magpunas ng luha at humikbi, “sabi ni tito, dapat daw pag-laki niya haranahin daw niya yung taong napupusuan niya. I- I feel so proud.” Patuloy nito. 

“Don’t worry Paps, na-bidyohan ka namin. Isesend namin ito kay Tito Sakusa para mapanood nila ni Tita Sakusa.” Dagdag pa ni Koutarou, habang kagaya ni Motoya ay nag-pupunas ng luha. Habang si Tetsurou naman ay nagsisilbing sandalan ng dalawang umiiyak na tuta. 

Napa-sampal nalang sa noo si Kiyoomi. Nagsisi kung bakit sinama pa niya ang tatlong ito, kung hindi lang talaga nahihiya at nagpa-damay nalang sa lakas ng loob ng tatlong ito. Bago pa nya masigawan ang tatlo, sinalubong na agad sya ni Atsumu, na mukha ng kamatis na tinubuan ng mukha. 

“Hi, omi-omi. Ano, ang galling mo naman.” Bati ni Atsumu sa nahihiyang tono.

“Uhh, salamat I guess.” Sagot naman ni Kiyoomi.

Ramdam ang pagkakahiyaan sa dalawa. “Gago, ano ba kasing sasabihin ko. Totoo namang ang galling-galing niya!” sabi ni Atsumu sa kanyang isipan. Sa isip-isip naman ni Kiyoomi ay, “Tama naman na nag-thank you ako, right? What should I say next? Should I tell him na gusto ko nalang maglaho sa sobrang hiya? Fuck, Kiyoomi. Hindi ka pina-laki na bahag ang buntot.” 

Bago pa malusaw ang dalawa, sumabat na sa usapan ang nanay ni Atsumu. 

“Kiyoomi, iho. Ang galling galling mo naman. Napaka-talented na bata oh,” sambit ng ina ni Atsu habang namamanghang tinitignan si Kiyoomi. “Hay, naalala ko tuloy noon nung nililigawan din ako nitong si Miya, hinarana rin ako niyan. Sadyang sa aking palagay ay mas magaling ka pa kaysa sa isang ito.” At tinuro ang asawa. 

“Uy, asawa ko, bawiin mo yun. Akala ko ba ay ako lang ang pinaka-gwapo at pinaka-magaling na lalaking nakilala mo.” Sabi ng ama ni Atsumu habang pasimpleng niyayakap patalikod ang asawa, kunwari pa nga ay nagtatampo. 

Humarap naman ang babae sa kanyang kabiyak at hinawi ang buhok nito. “Asus, itong asawa ko, parang baby. Ibigay mo muna ang pagkakataon na ito sa manliligaw ng anak mo oh. Kay galing nga naman.” 

Biglang napa-tayo ng tuwid ang ama at tumikhim. “Oo nga pala, Kiyoomi, tama ba?”

“Yes po sir.” Kinakabahang sagot ng tinanong.

“Hmm, mukha ka naming mabuting bata. Alagaan mo itong anak ko ah, pag ito’y sinaktan mo, nako. Agaran ka naming susugurin ng kakambal nito, diba Samu?” wika ng ama.

“Syempre, pa. Sayang mga karate moves ko kung hindi magagamit.” Ani naman ni Osamu.

“Pa, Samu. Bakit nyo naman tinatakot si Omi?!” suway naman ni Atsumu sa ama at kapatid.

“Hay nako, mga batang ito talaga,” pabirong piningot ng ina ni Atsu ang asawa at ang isa nitong anak na si Osamu. “Oh sya, maki-salo ka na sa amin mag-hapunan, Kiyoomi. Maari mo na ring isama iyang mga kaibigan mo.” aya nito.

Magsasalita na sana si Kiyoomi upang tumanggi dahil nakakahiya ngunit naunahan na siya ng kanyang pinsan.

“Ay madam, ayos lang po kami. Busog pa naman po kaming tatlo, ayan na lang po si Kiyo. Naku madam, kanina pa nagrereklamo yan, gutom na daw sya. Hayst.” wika ni Motoya at siniko si Tetsurou upang makisali sa usapan. 

“Huh?—Ay opo madam, si Kiyo nalang po. Ayos lang po kami dito.” dagdag naman ni Tetsu. “Luh? Mukhang masarap ulam nila, hindi ba—“ naputol na ang sasabihin ni Koutarou ng kinurot sya ni Motoya sa tagiliran, dahilan para matauhan ito at makatunog sa plano. 

At ayon nga sa plano ni Motoya, naiwan si Kiyoomi sa bahay ng mga Miya upang maki-salo sa hapunan. Bago maka-alis ang tatlong magkakaibigan ay kinindatan pa ni Motoya ang pinsan na tila ba sinasabing, “Thank me later. Dahil sa aking bright mind makakapag-dinner ka with your future and your future in-laws.”

Wala ng ibang nagawa si Kiyoomi kung hindi ang maki-kain dahil syempre hindi magandang tumanggi sa grasya. Napuno lamang ng tawanan ang hapag ng mag-anak kasama si Kiyoomi, dahil napag-trip-an ng mga ito na asarin si Atsumu kung paano sya nagging kamatis kani-kanina lamang. Pagkatapos kumain ay magboboluntaryo na sana si Kiyoomi sa paghuhugas ng plato ngunit ang sabi nga ni Mama Miya, “Ako na dito, puntahan mo doon si Atsumu, dali, dali, isa pa, hindi ipinaghuhugas ng plato ang bisita.”

Kaya’t sinunod niya ito at pinuntahan na lamang si Atsumu na nasa labas ng bahay upang magpa-hangin. 

“Hey, Atsumu.” 

“Omi.”

“Did I shock you a while ago? Yung sa pag-harana ko sa’yo? Sorry, it was Motoya’s plan and all, sabi niya bakit hindi daw yun ang gawin ko kaysa makipag-text lang sa’yo buong araw at magdamag. If I only knew na hindi mo magugustu—“ 

“I love you, Omi.”

Napatigil si Kiyoomi sa pagsasalita, at iniaya ang tingin kay Atsumu. Gulat. Saya. Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi ang tunay na mararamdaman niya, basta ang alam niya lang ngayon ay masaya sya, sobrang saya. Ang mga paru-paro ay bumalik at tila ba nagsisiya rin sa kanyang sikmura. Gusto niyang marinig ulit. Gusto niyang marinig ulit ang mga katagang lumabas sa bibig ng kasama. 

“A-ano ulit yon? Paki-ulit nga, please.” Parang tutang nagmamaka-awa si Kiyoomi kay Atsumu para lamang marinig ang mga katagang sinambit nito kani-kanina lang. 

“Ang cute mo, Omi. Ang sabi ko, pakinggan mong mabuti ah, pero ayos lang kung hindi mo pakinggan ng mabuti kasi araw-araw ko naman na ‘tong sasabihin sa’yo,” hawak ni Atsumu sa kanyang mga palad ang mukha ni Kiyoomi. Hawak ko na ang buong mundo. 

“I love you, Omi-omi ko.”

At kasabay ng pag-ihip ng hangin ay ang pagdampi ng mga labi ni Atsumu sa noo ng minamahal. Wala na siyang mahihiling pa. Binigay na ni Bathala ang buong mundo sa kanya. Walang makakatumbas ng sayang nadarama niya. 

“Mahal na mahal din kita, sinta ko.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thank you for reading. I- I personally didn't know what I was thinking while writing this. I would like to thank myself for writing this though. Lol. Kinilig ako sa sarili kong gawa huhu.


End file.
